How not to catch a TRex
by kickarora
Summary: The 80 steps it takes to catch a T-Rex...formspring inspired...don't hate me for it  : D   Dedicated to all on RP  : D


A/N: this is formspring inspired so don't expect it to make a lot of sense (I wrote it so of course it won't actually make sense anyways)….

Go alone to the anomaly site…

Go with Stephen to the anomaly site ( pretty much going alone)

Go to the anomaly site without Becker not only are you more likely to get attacked he will kill you if you survive.

Make small talk on the way to the anomaly site.

Assume the creature is big….as per usual

Joke about it being big and not Rex sized…

Joke about what you consider normal

Make an obvious remark

State the Obvious for the use of your team leader who is late…again…

Respond to 8. With a sarcastic remark.

Refer to the most recent Helen cutter attack

Hope it will be over quickly

Ask if anybody can see what it is when it too dark to see…

When the creature is close start talking...

Say "Oh My God2 loudly to attract its attention.

Make a sarcastic remark to a reasonable question...

Take too long to realise that reasonable question, was reasonable…

Tell somebody to stop talking when they're not talking

Ask how to catch it when there is no plan in place

Split up….always a bad idea

Spend 10 minutes trying to point out the anomaly to your team leader when a) its dark and b) the T-Rex is blocking his line of sight.

Realise now would be a good time to evacuate the surrounding are…after all it is a T-Rex

Try to think up a terrible excuse to evacuate.

Assume your leader is talking about the locking the anomaly when he says "leave that to me"

Ask if there is a way to lure a T-Rex back through an anomaly without annoying it…of course there isn't.

Assume your team leader has volunteered to be bait when he says "bait"….

Joke about being unable to find good bait in the local area

Complain how the T-Rex has ruined your night.

Stand up without knowing your plan.

Joke about Becker still not being here

Assume you team leader still wants to be bait…

Allow Stephen to jinx it…

State the obvious

Tell them what the plan should've been….too late now

State the obvious

Greet Becker when he finally turns up.

Joke about Matt and Stephen being the equivalent of no back-up

Joke about Becker being late

Joke about Matt turning up for work...

Tell Stephen he jinxed it

Reply to a question with a simple and obvious remark

Fail to notice the large glowing anomaly and ask where it is...

Imply you would love for your team leader to be eaten by the T-Rex

Joke about your team leader being the bait

Daydream about matt being eaten by the T-Rex

State the obvious

Contemplate how many shots it will take to bring down the T-Rex

Have an argument with your field coordinator about why Becker was late

State the obvious...

Decide how to shoot the T-Rex

Continue argument with Jess

Make a plan and take a vote on it

Text jess as to why you were late

Reassure Caroline that the plan should work

Call Becker solider boy when he order you to shoot the T-Rex

Reassure Caroline you're not trying to kill Stephen…honest…it is Becker we're talking about

Vote for Stephen to shoot the T-Rex

Shoot T-Rex

Argue with Jess

Shoot T-Rex again

Text Jess

Come up with lame excuse as to why you're so curious about Becker being late

Annoy Becker with small talk

Run off to talk to editor

Text Jess

Think of a lame excuse to matts reasonable question

Text Jess

Wave to Caroline as she walks off

Text Jess

Help Stephen take trap off t-Rex tail

Think of a stupid idea which won't work as its unconscious

Watch Matt leave after telling you to find some new bait...

Leave Stephen in charge

Congratulate everyone on their disappearing acts

Point out to Becker they have no reason to be here anymore.

Notice the T-Rex is gone and the Anomaly is sealed

Agree with Stephen

Insist on driving

Make small talk

Arrive back at ARC…

A/N: yes I know there isn't really one defined POV but I didn't exactly plan this so bear with me and if in doubt look at my formspring account it should help – see profile… Don't kill me : D


End file.
